Duel at Devlan
is the 6th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's me again, Loo-Kee. Did you find where I was hiding today? If not, take another look. Here I am! In today's adventure Dylamug acted like a bully. You know, a person who tries to make other people afraid of him. It's no fun being picked on by a bully. If someone bothers you, don't ever be afraid to tell your parents or some older person. Bye now! See you next time!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Bow *Broom *Frosta (first Filmation appearance) *Glimmer *Kowl *Loo-Kee (cameo) (first Filmation appearance) *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit *Sprag *Spritina *Sprocker *Swift Wind Allies *Darius *Krystala *Krystala's mother Evil Horde *Catra (mentioned) *Dylamug (first Filmation appearance) *Horde Troopers Vehicles *Glonder *Horde Auto Reaper Locations Etheria *Devlan *Castle Bright Moon (mentioned) *Castle Chill (mentioned) *Whispering Woods Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Kristala's mother * George DiCenzo as Bow, Dylamug and Darius * Linda Gary as Glimmer and Madame Razz * Erika Scheimer as Frosta, Kristala, Spritina and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Swift Wind/Spirit, Dylamug, Sprag, Sprocker, Broom, Devlan Villagers and Horde Troopers Bihind the Scenes *Script was approved September 6, 1984 and final script revision took place February 27, 1985. *In many European countries, the five part version of The Secret of the Sword was not broadcast as individual episodes and this was the first episode of She-Ra broadcast. *In early scripts, the Horde Troopers were still identified as humanoids wearing armor rather than robots. During the final confrontation, Dylamug calls three of them by their real names: Ardvik, Ersk and Glondas. *The animation model of the Bard was originally conceived as a recurring character named "Willawind," a musical member of the Great Rebellion. His abilities and part of his character were eventually given to Bow. James Eatock on Twitter - He-Man & She-Ra non-Festive Facts - 8 of 50 Continuity *During his first scene at the inn, Dylamug is voiced by George DiCenzo. When he confronts Darius on the street, the voice is provided by Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden). In all subsequent scenes are Dylamug is voiced by DiCenzo again. The reason for this is that Dylamug was never scripted to appear in the scene confronting Darius and the lines were supposed to be spoken by a Horde Trooper. *All the backgrounds of the village of Devlan are the same as the village of Thaymor as seen in Into Etheria. Most notable are the Laughing Swan Inn sign at the entrance to the inn and the minstrel seated inside it. Later in the episode, the Laughing Swan logo is seen again,b ut this time it is facing the other way, indicating there may be several buildings with the same decoration in town. *The Devlan villager dressed in orange is a recolored version of Mallek from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episodes Wizard of Stone Mountain and The Witch and the Warrior. *Part of the battle scene is reused in Huntara when Hordak shows false holo-vid footage that makes the Rebels look to be the villains. *Much of the animation of She-Ra fighting the Horde Troopers would be reused during the opening sequence of The Bibbet Story. Errors *In the opening scene, a villager walks to the noisy inn in his nightgown. One half of his collar keeps changing between it's normal blue color and flesh color. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *He-Man's now a woman?! *A Horde Trooper with a Pie?! *Moonlit Devlan... *Loo-Kee hides in a storyboard? *Mattel's Dylamug! *Dylamug versus a pie! *Annoying little Twigget?! *Questionable Statue... *Four games straight? *Greenwood's comical panel! References Category:She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes